Hello, Doctor
by Bloodlustful
Summary: Delbert is...back when he was tending to Amelia during the time that the latter had those disabling injuries? AND SHE'S BLEEDING OUT AND DYING? What's going on here? And what does it all mean? Can it truly be real? Rated T to be safe, and contains distortion of the song "Hello" by Evanescence.


Hi, all!

I'm back, and this time, I'm writing a story in which Delbert is seeing himself lose Amelia before they even become fiancées.

Specifically, he sees that time in which Amelia was injured(you know, in the middle of the movie, where he was first carrying her, then putting her down and telling her to lie still, right before she told him he had wonderful eyes and he thought she'd lost her mind).

Though instead of doing that, she lets him know she's dying and will sing him a departure song since he has been so helpful, good and loyal to her(not to mention that this fanfic will have it so that that theatrical cut in which Amelia's shown to look at her bloody hand after clutching her side is NOT left out, albeit being shown in a different way than the original version).

What is he seeing, and what is he hearing, for that matter?

Is it that he's awake in a suddenly and abruptly warped reality, or is it that he's asleep and the REM(rapid eye movement)that causes dreams is making it look like he is?

Time to find out.

Okay, here's the story that I've just described coming at you!

THINGS TO NOTE:

This story takes place two years after the events of "Treasure Planet".

This story was inspired by that Beast Wars episode "Law Of The Jungle", which I have written at least two stories about in what Beast Wars fics I've made.

It was also inspired by a TP fic on this very site, CountessEricka's "It'll be alright", to be exact, and it has a warping(lyrics-wise, that is)of the Evanescence song "Hello" in it.

I do not own the song "Hello" that I'm warping the lyrics of here, given that it's been created by Evanescence.

And I don't own the Beast Wars episode that inspired this, since that belongs to the creators of the Beast Wars franchise.

I chose to use the song "Hello" by Evanescence for this particular story because it fits well with the themes of it due to how Amy Lee, the singer of that band, created it because…

 **WARNING: SAD BEYOND BELIEF**

…of how, when she was six years old, her three-year old sister, Bonnie Lee, died of an unknown disease, and so this song was an ode to her sister(God rest the poor little girl's soul, and well done tribute for her, Amy).

I don't own "It'll be alright", the other inspiration for this fic, either, seeing as how it was written by CountessEricka(oh, and btw, CE, you really shouldn't have sold yourself so short when you wrote it, it's among the best TP stories on this site I've ever read and a wonderful fanfic to kick off your writing on this site).

Hello, Doctor

Delbert Doppler could not believe what the hell he was seeing, as he was once more in that moment of the past in which his wife, Amelia, had gotten injured(specifically cut open by flying shrapnel during a battle on the ship that was taking him, her and quite a few others to the world known as "Treasure Planet", which ripped open her side, plus her arm had gotten broken).

Though she survived and they later on got married and became proud parents along with happily married spouses, that was before he was now, for some reason and much to his confusion, at the point in his life where she was hurt so bad that he had to carry her due to her being unable to stand, much less move, from her injuries.

Just after he held her while placing her down to the ground as gently as possible and laying her head against a fortunately present small hill that could easily be used as a substitute for a pillow, plus talks on various subjects led to her saying to Jim Hawkins, one of the ones on the voyage mentioned above, "Mr. Hawkins, stop anyone who tries to approach…"

But she couldn't finish her sentence, as how she sat up to try and give Jim this order caused considerable agony to attack her and she let out a cry of pain(minus the noise), and as Delbert lay her head down again and said: "Yes, yes, now listen to me. Stop giving orders for a few milliseconds…and lie still."

Just then, he was being pummeled by a barrage of confused thoughts.

 _Wait a second…we already went through this, all of us!_

 _Me, her, Jim, BEN, everyone!_

 _How is this happening again, and why aren't I able to control what I'm doing and saying?_

 _Surely time itself hasn't twisted in a way that caused this to happen!_

 _That…that isn't…that isn't possible…no matter what!_

What he heard next, however, was not what Amelia had said to him before during that time at all.

She said to him: "Doctor…when I was clutching my side, I saw my hand covered in blood, ironically the one on the very arm you put in this sling when, well, doctoring me, and I would suspect it's still plenty present, though obviously having dried by now. I do, however, think that I might be losing more blood despite your bandaging my waist, as well."

Delbert looked at her right hand, which, sure enough, was indeed coated with now dried, dark red blood, and he also looked at the left side of her waist, which was indeed bleeding more, the fact he'd treated it notwithstanding.

His brown eyes flew open widely and he said: "Oh…oh dear…we've got…I've got to…"

But when he saw, and Amelia felt, that her blood loss was rapid, it became clear in none too long an amount of time that Amelia was a goner.

She was going to bleed out very shortly, and although Delbert tried to deny it, saying: "Hold on, captain. I can improvise. There's a way to save you. I just…"

"You…you shouldn't…waste your time…thought…or energy…doctor…" Amelia said to him. "I'm…I'm dying…we can't do a thing to save me…nor can anyone else…but you've been loyal, helpful and good to me in the best ways, so you deserve a farewell gift from me, and as such…you will receive it…stop struggling to find something that might…might…save me…I am afraid there is nothing…I wish it were otherwise…and just listen…to what I have to say…or should I say…sing…"

Delbert gasped, now thinking to himself after having heard these words from her and seen all of this blood coming out from her the thoughts that follow.

 _This is not what's happening!_

 _This cannot be!_

 _She didn't die!_

 _I was able to save her from what kind of considerable injuries might have taken her life!_

 _Why isn't that happening now, dammit?!_

 _There's…there's no way in hell that her life is going to be ended…not with how things turned out before!_

 _How am I still being the me of back then when I am the me of now?_

 _It doesn't add up at all!_

Meantime, Amelia said in a low, quiet voice that signified she wouldn't be living for more than four more minutes: "Please…I want you to remember me as best you can…know a token of my appreciation…"

Delbert felt tears approaching while kneeling down to hold Amelia in his arms, but then he felt them coming down increasingly as Amelia sang what you'll now read below.

 _Such respect towards your captain…_

 _For you I greatly commend…_

 _Though I'll soon be no longer breathing…_

 _Hello, will say my soul, giving you someone to talk to…_

 _Hello…_

 _See my smile instead of grieve…_

 _You're in my good books, believe me…_

 _Don't ever let yourself be broken…_

 _Hello, you're among my most useful and helpful of guys…_

 _Don't cry…_

 _You don't need to be so sad for me…_

 _Hello, I'm still here…_

 _In your memory each day…_

With that, Amelia's body shut down, she stopped breathing and her heart stopped beating, with Delbert burying his face into her stomach along with hugging her even tighter and crying so hard that it cannot even begin to be described.

After a time of crying, though, he heard her voice say: "Delbert?"

He paused a moment, once more confused, and looked up with said eyes to see a just as confused and concerned looking Amelia.

"What's wrong, dear? Why are you crying?" she asked.

"You're…you're not…YOU'RE NOT DEAD!" he exclaimed, suddenly on a level of relief, joy and feelings of vanished sadness that even one with his sort of intellect would not be able to even start to measure at all, which, ironically, even he knew, just like he now realized it had all been the worst dream that he'd had in some time.

"Of course I'm not dead!" Amelia told him as he sat up next to her and both noticed wetness from his tears on his pajamas and her nightgown, since, when Amelia had woken up from the odd feeling of what resulted from his crying into her torso along with embracing her so tightly, she had turned on the light. "Did you dream I was?"

"As a matter of fact, yes." Delbert replied, and then filled her in, to which she said while hugging him: "Oh, love, it must have hurt so much…worse than my injuries, in fact…but it's okay…I'm here…you still have your loving, faithful, happy wife with you…indeed, I am right as rain…just like I was when we fell asleep last night…just like I was when I recovered from the injuries in question, which did not kill me, thanks to you and your aid when I needed it most…"

"Yes…yes, you are, my sweet…" he said while hugging her back with tears of happiness instead of sadness coming out of his eyes this time. "Thank…thank God…I…I sure hope neither of us…ever has to go…through this…again in my case…or otherwise…and certainly not the children…"

After they separated, Amelia told him: "Believe me, love, I would rather be forced to go to a weekly party where a bloody pirate is the host for ten consecutive weeks than have any of us, you, me, any of our children…be subject to what you were so undeservedly put through…but it is thankfully morning now, so there won't be any such things as difficulty falling back asleep to have to deal with. Let's get up. We mustn't let the little ones sleep in, and we both have a long day ahead of us, as well."

"Hey, no argument here." Delbert nodded, and so it was that, on the one hand, the usual crap was going to happen this morning, but on the other hand, it was going to be that Delbert now had an even better knowledge of just how much his wife meant to him and vice versa, and thus how important it was that neither of them should take the other, and certainly not their just as beloved daughters and son, for granted, nor vice versa on that one, either, though thankfully no such things would ever happen and what that showed was perfectly clear.

Much like the beautiful day and the sunniness thereof made itself perfectly clear of being the opposite in reality of what Delbert had experienced in dreamland(or, in this case, nightmareland).

THE END

Wasn't that so moving and, at the end, so sweet?

I do hope it warmed your hearts, even if there is a chance that you might have cried beforehand.

I'm usually a hardcore, aggressive, scary, nasty, vicious, ruthless, explicit kind of fic writer, as my name makes rather blatant, but given the cold weather we're having and how we're approaching winter(even if we're not quite there yet), and how we're also approaching Christmas, I decided a story involving a little loving warmness here might be nice and be a lovely early gift, too.

But I wrote it to teach everyone a very important lesson here, as well…DO NOT TAKE YOUR LOVED ONES, SPOUSE OR OTHERWISE, FOR GRANTED!

EVER!

You are lucky you have them, but more than this, one does not even want to imagine what kind of painful hole and depleting of happiness(even when the good things in life show themselves after such a thing happens)there will be if they who are closest to them has died.

Keep the knowledge about how blessed you are to have someone near and dear to you still there, alive and well, and treat it like that good fortune that God has granted you as a special, irreplaceable gift, because that's exactly what the hell it is!

That the best part of Christmas is being together just compounds everything that I've said being so, the fact that I didn't make this specifically a fanfic about Christmas notwithstanding.

Ratings and reviews, please, everyone, and keep well in mind what I just said, for it is vital that one remembers such things!


End file.
